Aftermath
by WarriorMaiden13
Summary: The Phoenix Five have met their untimely demise but not all their members are gone. Illyana has turned over a new leaf looking to start over while Scott continues his rampage. Illyana tries to start over and stay from the monster she once was but is she able to escape the Phoenix forever? ((Possible Lemon in future. Bobbyana going on in here!;) ))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I knew I didn't belong.

The car came to a halt and I remained in the back seat watching all the kids that played in the very large yard, sat on the front steps talking or doing last minute homework, and the ones who were walking inside all laughing and having the best time. I sighed and felt already out of place.

"Illyana . . . ." I turn around to the other side of the back seat seeing the door opened and a concerned looking Ororo Munroe staring at me.

"Oh sorry, I had not realized you opened the door." I put on a fake smile that did not fool her.

"I have been standing here with the door open for a good minute Illyana . . . ." My smile disappears.

"Oh. . ." I quickly scoot over to the door and get out without waiting for a response. Instantly I felt peoples eyes fall onto me. I keep my gaze low and I do not dare meet their cruel eyes. I walk around to the trunk of the car and retrieve my small suitcase that did not carry much, my small purse and my precious Soulsword. I fling my purse strap over my shoulder and grab my suitcase with my left hand while my right hand grips my Soulsword's hilt and rests the blade on my shoulder. I walk up to Ororo who now is accompanied by Betsy Braddock or more commonly known as Pyslocke. Betsy smiles warmly at me.

"Hello Yana. It is so good to have you here at the institute."

"Thanks Betsy . . . ." I try to return the warmth but I can't. Her eyes flash a sense of sadness and . . . . fear. My smile disappears and I look down thinking to myself. "Great . . . not even Betsy trusts me. . .this is going to be very tough."

"Well Illyana, I will take you to your room so you can settle before you meet with the Professor." I nod slightly and begin to follow her up the steps feeling all eyes pinned on me staring venomous daggers into my skin. She opened the grand front doors and walked in with me close behind her. Keeping my eyes down we walk through the X-Mansion. Up the giant stairs to the third floor and down the long hallway we come upon the last room on the end that is by far the largest. Ororo opens the door and holds it open for me while I walk in the very elegant room.

"Um. . .why do I have this large room?" I ask as I turn facing a very somber and calm looking Ororo.

"The Professor requested you stay in this room . . . it was Peter's room." My features contort and I turn from Ororo.

"Piotr. . ." I whisper to myself. I hear her sigh and say sweetly.

"If you need me I am just a three rooms down." My eyes widen slightly and I turn to her.

"Wait I am on the X-men floor?"

"Why yes you are." I shake my head.

"No I don't belong on this floor Ororo." She walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder staring down at me sternly but has compassion behind her stern features.

"Illyana . . . . you might have done things that you are not proud of but you have proved your might and power. You do not belong on the second floor . . . you deserve so much more than being treated like a child." She turns without question and walks out shutting my door softly. I stand there for many minutes letting her words sink in. After what felt like eternity I finally moved towards my large bed and set my things on the bed. Slowly I unpacked all my things which included very few clothing and other little trinkets. I unpacked everything and looked to my suitcase seeing the one thing that I was dreading on seeing . . . . my Phoenix Five uniform. I stand there staring at it thinking that if I touched it again that I would become the monster again. I dared not touch it but I merely just stared. But a voice behind me breaks me from my trance.

"I can't believe you are back . . . ." The hate and rage in her tone fills me with regret. I did not even have to see her face to know who it was.

"Hello Kitty . . . ." I say somberly as I shut my suitcase still not able to must the courage to touch the foul clothing. Turning to face my sister-in-law I show no emotion or what is considered to be my normal look.

"I didn't believe the rumors; I had to see it to believe it . . . . and when I saw you come out of that car I still did not believe it myself." She narrows her eyes at me showing me such emotion that I have grown so use to in the past couple of months. She continues putting such venom in the words that make my heart swell with pain. "You _dare _show your face here? You dare come to the one place that has always been free from your vile grip? And you think that you can just walk in here and expect to be welcomed like some . . . . lost puppy?!" Her voice raises now and she is on the verge of screaming. "How DARE you think that! HOW DARE YOU!" She approaches with her fists clenched to the point were they are white and she stares deeply into my eyes.

"Do you want me to leave Shadowcat?" I ask not putting anything into my words. Her eyes widen slightly at the use of her code name instead of her real name. She opens her mouth to retort but shuts her mouth and turns storming out of my room slamming my door shut. Instantly my knees grow weak and I fall to the floor feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh Piotr I need you . . . . Kitty needs you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Coming to the Truth

"Tell me what happened Illyana." His voice was smooth and effortless. With his sweet caramel like words he brought easy to me as I leaned forward in my chair eyes closed.

". . . . It hurts to talk about Professor." I whispered. I hear him shift in his wheelchair leaning towards me. He reaches out and places a warm hand on my cheek speaking just as softly.

"You know you will feel better speaking of this. It will bring peace to your soul . . . ." I felt his hand tense slightly after saying "soul." I could tell he regretted his words and felt his eyes peer at me. I sighed and looked up at him seeing that he was deeply concerned for me. It brought me joy to see this and I smile genuinely at him.

"Its alright Professor. I have come to the realization that I will never get my soul back . . . . I have come to accept it and I will fight through it. I won't let it hold me back no longer." I can practically see the wheels in his mind spin as he remains silent for a moment.

"How did you come to this realization?" I look back down and breath in deeply and exhale slowly preparing me for the emotions that I buried inside.

"I had to come to this realization when I joined Scott. To become the . . . . monster that was required to be apart of the Phoenix Five I had to let any and every distraction or possible weakness to be the ultimate killer and weapon." I run my hand through my hair feeling my heart beat faster thinking back to all the memories that flood my mind along with the emotions that I kept buried when performing all those horrible heinous crimes.

"I can feel all your emotion drip off your mind Illyana. Speak." I look up at him.

"Why not save the trouble and just look into my mind and see it all for yourself." His face softens.

"Because what _you _need is too speak your feelings so that you can begin the healing process . . . . and I don't believe I could handle all your pain. What you have been through is extremely painful and I could not handle it." I chuckle slightly.

"Charles Xavier not able to handle something . . . . I doubt that is true." He laughs amused.

"Oh Illyana, I am not invincible but I am strong." I smile but it disappears and I look into his eyes.

"I just . . . . can't right now. It's too painful. It's too much." He leans forward placing his hand on mine.

"If it is not your time then its not your time . . . . but please come to me when it is." He smiles at me and I return the warmth. "Now. Storm has asked me to direct you to the danger room after our chat."

". . . . to do what exactly?" I ask cautiously not liking where this was heading.

"You know why." He replied calmly, as usual.

". . . . no. No. No. No. I am not fighting. It's . . . . it's too soon. I-I don't know if I can control the Phoenix Fire inside me."

"Well this will be a perfect opportunity to try." He replies sternly. "Illyana you can't run from who you are, you have to embrace who you are. You are the master of your own fate and steer your own course. This is now your chance to see if you belong here or back there with Sc-"

"Don't you dare say that! I can never return . . . . not after what he did." I narrow my eyes at the thought of Scott Summers. "He will pay . . . . that I can assure you." I stand knowing I needed to leave before anything happened to the Professor. I turn to walk out until he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Don't let revenge be your motivation to be good Illyana or you will end up back where you were before." I look over my shoulder to him.

"My motivation is not to become that monster again . . . ." he smiles and lets go of my arm and I walk out of his office. "But revenge is an added bonus . . . ." I say under my breath.

((Okay forgot to mention this in the beginning but this is my own story off the X-men. Which means I am going to introduce some characters who don't exist in the comics so if you don't like that then do not read anymore. Thank you and review please! I like any feedback!))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Let's See What Happens

I descend the grand staircase taking in all the familiar sights. The wooden floors, the marble staircase, and all the wonderful decorations that just oozed happiness and safety from the dangers of the outside world. The cherry on top was all the pictures that hung in simple yet homey picture frames. All the students were in the pictures. There were formal pictures that displayed each school group in nice formal outfits with perfect little smiles. And then there were the fun out going pictures that by far out numbered the formal ones. They ranged from simple pillow fights between girls, a football game between the guys that ended in them rolling in the mud, chess games between by the mentally gifted, girls and/or guys posing for fun in front of the camera and brothers and sisters taking a picture together. I smile and sometimes chuckle as I pass these pictures probably looking like an idiot to any that pass me but my happiness fades and I stop in my tracks as one, single picture catches my eyes. I turn and face this picture and stare at it. It was of Piotr and I. It was a simple picture. I had my arms wrapped around him and he had his arm around my with his hand pulling me tight against him. He smiled big and bright just like he always did. Just from his smile you could see that he could light up a room just by walking in. And I half smiled doing my awkward smile where I tried to show emotion but couldn't draw it but I knew I was happy. I remembered that day when Ororo decided out of the blue that she wanted a picture of Piotr and I. Piotr lit up with excitement and I, of course, denied the request. I hated taking pictures, I have always had and I still do today. They showed me how sad I looked, I am fully aware of my sadness and pain but I always hated seeing it. But of course Piotr talked me into it . . . . and I am glad he did. I liked the picture, it showed me how much he cared for me and how stupid I was to take him for granted.

"I personally like that picture of you and Peter . . . ." I jump slightly and turn to see Kitty standing behind me leaning against the wall. I instantly look down not feeling worthy at the moment to look at her.

"I do too. He looks so happy . . . . and of course I look uninterested and distant . . . . he deserved so much more." I hear her choke back a sob and breathe in deeply most likely to keep her composure. I knew I was doing more harm then good to Kitty so I decided to leave her be. Turning from her, I steal one last look at the simplistic picture and start to make my way to the danger room. "Good day Shadowcat." I can feel her eyes burning holes in the back of my head but whether it was a venomous stare or not; I could not tell.

Making my way down to the danger room I pass many students who looked like they were all beat half to death. I furrow my brow and turn the corner seeing Logan lecturing two students about their failure could have cost the entire team's lives. The two small boys looked like they were on the edge of breaking down and crying right there. But Logan just continued onward. I stopped seeing the danger room door right on the other side of Logan and the now sniveling boys I dared not interrupt. After about five minuets he sends them running. He growls to himself and looks up seeing me standing there.

"How long have you been there?" He demanded clearly still very angry.

"Long enough to know not to disturb you Logan…" I say emotionless and expressionless as I walk forward. His angry cowling turns into a mused slight grin.

"Well at least someone here has the brains to wait when I am in the middle of something….how are you Illyana?" He asks seemingly truly interested in my well being. "That's a first…" I think to myself as I join his side and we enter the large room.

"I am fine." I say shortly.

"Oh yes I am sure…you have a fight with Scott who nearly steals all your power and you are just…fine…" His voice drips with sarcasm but also something else…compassion? Caring? No he could not like me…never has never will. Storm, Beast and Iceman all stood in the center of the danger room waiting for me no doubt. Ignoring Logan I walked faster and approached them all. Storm smiled at me sweetly but I saw pity in that smile, Beast genuinely looked like he was happy to see me but still kept his distance, and Bobby did nothing. He glared at me and refused to say anything. "Typical…" I thought as Storm spoke up.

"Illyana…Scott has struck again." My heart falls and I look down refusing to look into the eyes of the people who still feared me no matter how much they try to hide it.

"What happened?" I asked nonchalantly which was replied by a slight growl from Bobby. I didn't have to look up to know that Storm silenced him with one of her legendary glares.

"He destroyed several cities in Europe. They were all in different countries and we are yet to find the connection that all of them share." I look up this time very serious in my words.

"That's because there is none…" She looks surprised and Beast looks cautiously towards Storm.

"Oh…and how do you know this?" She asked taking in Beasts warning.

"Because he told me…he told me that to gain complete power he had to bring panic to this world. A panic that would spread and no matter how hard the government of those countries tried this panic would be absolute…and permanent." Storm appalled expression spoke for itself and I looked down ashamed.

"I…had no…idea it was this bad w-"

"The professor told me you wanted me to fight…" I said desperately wanting to change the subject. Everyone senses my desperation and silently decide to move on. This time Logan speaks as he walks joining the other as they watch me either cautiously or curiously; either way I couldn't tell.

"Yes. We all know of your power but we want to see your restraint. If you want to be an X-Men again you have to demonstrate restraint. With Scott you guys unleashed your power not caring if it hurt people or caused damage. As an X-Man you can't do that…so you are going to fight one of us. Choose your opponent…" I look up at all of them mortified about what was going to happen.

"I can't choose…you guys want to test me. So you all choose, I don't want to do this anyways." Crossing my arms, I look from the group as they all look at each other waiting for someone to speak up.

"I will…" My eyes widen as the last voice I expected echoed through the dead silence room. I turn my head to see as Robert Drake steps forward staring me down. "What you have down to the X-Men is sickening. The others may be able to forget but I, on the other hand, won't ever forget…" Robert, usually called Bobby, Drake is the most carefree person here. Anything and everything he can make into a joke. I could never believe he would be so serious or so…frightening. Him standing there arms crossed looking upon with such disdain and hate was truly frightening. I felt small at his gaze but I did not back down. Straightening up and approaching him I started back at him blankly.

"So be it…"


End file.
